


Fuck Thy Way into My Heart

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Archaic, Bloodplay, Cervix Penetration, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Healing, Heart Fucking, Impalement, Kissing, Knifeplay, L-Bombs, Masochism, Medieval, Penis Enlargement, Sorceress, Vaginal Sex, spellcraft, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: A sorceress rescues you from certain death, but finds that she bears some responsibility for your accident.  To recompense, she treats you to an intimate display of some of her power.  All she asks in return is that you allow her to make some ‘enhancements’ to your anatomy.  And by that I mean she wants you to violently skewer her with your magically-enlarged cock and blow your load in her heart.  Y’know, so she can feel your cum coursing through her veins.  Just normal sorceress stuff.
Kudos: 3





	Fuck Thy Way into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(compassionate tone)  
Hello? Canst thou here me?

(short pause)

Art thou alright? Shhhh. Worry not, kind sir. Thou art safe with me. Thou’st suffered quite a fall.

(short pause)

Here. Drink. Don’t be frightened. Tis only water. That’s it. Drink.

(short pause)

I beseech thee, forgive the state of things. Tis not oft visitors abound. My abode is not fit for the company of thyself.

In truth, I wasn’t expecting thee to stir until the morrow. Thou hath slept for sometime.

Dost thou remember how thee came to be here? No? I thought not. Twas unlikely given thine injuries.

[giggle] Worry not. Thine injuries hast all been duly healed. Thou . . .

(nervous tone)  
Ah, yes. I suppose I should explain. I found thee crumpled by the cliffside. Thou hadst taken a plunge, verily. Twas a gruesome scene whence I found thee. Thine arms and legs were split asunder.

[sound of you clearing your throat nervously]

Oh . . . such a question. I . . . well, I suppose thou’st slept for not but half a fortnight.

Yes . . . quite a miraculous recovery.

(inquisitive tone)  
If thou dost not mind my asking, why wast thee at the cliffside? I mean not to pry at thy personal affairs. Tis only a matter of curiosity.

(short pause)

Oh, so thou art a farmhand. And thou was . . . tracking a lost goat through the countryside?

[sound of you clearing your throat nervously]

I-I see. And . . . whilst thou wast peering over the cliff’s edge, thy footing failed thee.

(short pause)

No matter. Twas not but an accident, and thy wounds have fully healed. I suppose all that’s left is to send thee on thy way. I’m sure a farmhand such as thyself has much work to attend to, dost thou not?

(short pause)

(nervous tone)  
Th-thou wishest to resume thy search for the fleeting goat? [nervous giggle] Don’t be silly. Tis too late, verily. The poor creature hath surely perished by now. And, besides, as is evident by thy presence here, the countryside is far too dangerous for a simple farmhand. Thou—

Why . . . why art thou looking at me with such a suspicious gaze? I . . .

[defeated sigh]

(saddened tone)  
Fine. Thou’st seen right through my pitiful charade. I . . . I know what happened to thine goat.

Thou must understand, I . . . well, the fact of the matter is, I . . . I’m ashamed to say I stole thine goat. [sniffle]

I-I had no gold to make such a purchase, and twas an act of desperation. I know I deserve no pity from thee, but I beseech thee to—

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
I-I see. Such kindness. [stiffled sob] To forgive a thief like me—thou hath a good heart.

I feel thou art someone who values truth above all else.

[sniffle]

As I expected. Then, if it’s suitable, I wish to give thee the whole truth.

(resolved tone)  
I won’t deceive thee any longer. Thy recovery was swift, and not by the hand of god.

(apprehensive tone)  
*I* healed thee . . . with—with blood magic.

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
N-no! Not with the goat’s blood. [giggle] Silly farmhand. I-I would never inflict such cruelty upon an innocent creature. I stole thy goat for its milk, nothing more.

No, as it happens, I-I healed thee with . . . *my* blood.

(short pause)

(kind tone)  
Oh, well, since thou askest . . . the way it works is . . . well, I stabbed myself *here*—

[sound of you parting your blouse]

(seductive tone)  
—just below my left breast, and I held thee close to my bosom. And, well, I won’t bore thee with the spell-craft, but . . . basically I bled on thee for some time, and then I washed thee, and then I laid thee to rest where thou findest thyself now.

(short pause)

Oh, thou doth worry too much. Tis only a scar. [soft giggle]

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
Th-thou art not repulsed? Tis surprising. Most men would tarry not in the presence of a sorceress.

[relieved sigh]

(happy tone)  
My heartfelt thanks, kind farmhand. Thou dost not know how happy thou’st made me. Thou art a kindred spirit, and I am in thy debt.

(inquisitive tone)  
If I may inquire further—and please don’t take offense—but . . . is thine heart promised to another?

[giggle]

I thought not. Thou hast the aura of one uncommitted. And thy scent is most assuredly unspoilt by the annals of love. Tell me, farmhand, art thou a virgin?

[happy sigh]

Then perhaps we can help one another once more. Since thou art accepting of my magic, and since thou art unprivileged in the mysteries of love, I have a proposition. One moment, please. Allow me to fetch my tome.

(short pause)

[sound of something heavy hitting the table]

There is a ritual I’ve been eager to try—one that will afford me something I’ve long sought after. It’s . . . well—to be blunt—it’s a spell of sorts . . . to make me immortal.

[giggle]

Yes, thine ears do not deceive thee. I have up until now been unable to fulfill it—and that’s why I needest thou.

All I need from thee is thy love and passion.

(whispering seductively)  
I need thee to make love to me.

Canst thou do that for me?

[giggle]

(seductively)  
Oh, my virgin farmhand, thou speakest with apprehension, yet thy manhood stands eager and without refrain.

(whispering)  
Canst thou not see? Thou art *aching* for this.

[giggle]

(commanding tone)  
Come. Follow me to my bed, and disrobe. I wish to see thee in thy glory.

(short pause)

That’s it, my eager virgin. Take off thine undergarments, and I’ll do the same.

[sound of clothes being shed]

(seductive tone)  
My my. Hast thou been saving this gorgeous cock for me? [giggle] Oh, my! Doth thy cock twitch for me? Hast thou never seen the naked form of a woman before?

[gentle sigh]

I must confess, my womanhood has ached since the moment I laid eyes on thee. Thou art beautiful, body and soul.

[long, gentle kiss]

[soft giggle] Was that thy first kiss? I’m honored to have taken it from thee. Thy lips are soft and warm. Please, gentle farmhand, press thy lips to mine once more.

[improv passionate kissing]

[sigh as you break the kiss]

Thy cock is flush against my navel—pulsing, gently against my skin.

[continued kissing]

Thou art ready. Please, I beseech thee; lay down on the bed. Make thyself comfortable.

(short pause)

Before we begin, I must take this tonic.

(short pause)

(amused tone)  
Oh, my sweet virgin, thou art most compassionate indeed. Worry not. Tis only for my comfort in the face of overwhelming pain.

Yes, a potion that turns pain to pleasure. I oft prescribe it to women with child—for the labor of childbirth. It can turn the act into one of intense pleasure, rather than one of agony.

(serious tone)  
For my purposes, however, I use it to numb the effects of more laborious blood rituals—such as this one.

Could thou givest me that knife so I can break the seal?

(short pause)

My thanks.

[sound of you drinking the potion]

[gentle sigh]

Thou wilt understand in time. This ritual, while one of intense pleasure for thee, will take its toll on me.

(compassionate tone)  
Worry not. Know that no matter what happens, thou wilt not cause any harm to me. Thou art helping me.

[gentle kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Now, lie still whilst I straddle thee.

[sound of you getting on top of him]

(surprised tone)  
Oh my. Thy cock—it leaks for me. [moan] So generous. Canst though not see?

(whispering)  
I leak for thee as well.

[giggle]

(seductive tone)  
Thy cock is ready. Tis time for thee to lose thy virginity.

(whispering)  
But first . . .

{sound of spell being cast}

I need thee even longer.

[giggle]

Thine eyes don’t deceive thee. I’ve used my magic to give thy cock added length. Tis one of my many spells.

(seductive tone)  
Now, let us begin. I’m going to ease thy cock into my womanhood. Gaze into my eyes whilst I take thee.

[moan passionately as you lower yourself down on him]

Canst thou feel it? [gasp] Canst thou feel thy virginity fading away?

[continue to moan as you take him all the way inside]

(excited tone)  
Tis done. Thou art a virgin no more. [moan] Canst thou feel it? Thy cock is flush against my cervix. [whimper] I’m so full.

[gasp and moan as you begin to ride him]

(seductive tone)  
Doth thou feel it? [moan] Thy cock is striking my cervix with such force. [gasp] Tis good. I . . . I needed this!

[continued gasps and moans]

Thy elixir is coating my folds. [gasp] Such careless abandon. [moan] Thine inexperience shows—I can feel thee beginning to pulse within my loins.

[giggle]

(compassionate tone)  
Worry not, my stalwart lover. I shall use my magic to hold thee back. [gasp] Thou shalt not cum till the time is right. I promise thee.

[you lean down and kiss him deeply]

(seductive tone)  
I-I need thee deeper. [moan] I need thee in my womb!

{sound of spell being cast}

(desperate tone)  
Thy cock grows larger still. I think it’s [gasp] at my . . . yes, it’s there. It’s . . .

[scream of pleasure as he penetrates your cervix]

Thou’st pierced my cervix! [pained moan] Thy cock is buried deep within my womb. Yes! [gasp] Tis glorious! I—I’m . . . I’m at a loss for words. Please, my love—I need thy kiss once more.

[long passionate kiss]

{sound of spell being cast}

(seductive tone)  
Thy cock is beginning to stretch the back of my womb. [moan] So powerful. Thy cock is so powerful. [passionate kiss] Shall we go further? Wilt thou tear my womb asunder?

[giggle]

(compassionate tone)  
Art those tears I see welling in thine eyes? [gasp] Oh, dear lover, I’ve told thee—thou canst not hurt me. My magic shalt keep me alive. [moan] And the tonic I so eagerly drank will keep me at peace.

[continued gasps and moans]

Whatever happens, just know that I’m with thee. [gasp] I’m with thee till the—[whimper]—till the bitter end. [moan] Sit up, my love. Take me into thine embrace. Kiss me.

[long passionate kiss]

{sound of spell being cast}

(pained, excited tone)  
Tis . . . oh, god! [gasp] My womb’s about to burst! [long moan] Skewer me with thy cock! [sputtering gasp] Rip me in half! I-I . . . I love thee!

[Improv loud orgasm as he tears through your womb]

[sputtering gasps and deep panic breaths as you come down from your high]

(consoling tone)  
Shhhh. It’s okay. I know. I know. Tis a lot of blood.

[passionate kiss]

I don’t feel any pain, I promise. I told thee—thou canst not hurt me.

[kiss]

I beseech thee. We must finish the ritual. If thy fortitude should waver, I’ll bleed out . . . and not even my magic will save me.

[moaning kiss]

I need thee . . . to spill thy seed inside my heart.

Mhmm. Yes. I need thy cum to flow through my veins. [sigh] Only then, can I become immortal.

(short pause)

(nervous tone)  
After all I’ve asked of thee—all I’ve shown thee; th-this is what thou askest me?

I—yes. Yes, I meant it. I do love thee. Even though our paths only just crossed . . . I feel that I’ve known thee for a lifetime. I believe . . . I believe our souls were drawn together . . . by destiny.

[soft giggle]

Of all the men I’ve met—I’ve been beaten, attacked, outcast . . . Not one of them hath shown me a semblance of the kindness thou hath showered upon me.

[gentle kiss]

I believe thee to be my true love. [sigh of relief] I believe it so blindly, I—I’ve staked this entire ritual on it.

(quoting the tome detailing the ritual)  
“Henceforth eternal life doth pay in full, whence thine true love’s seed in thine bosom pools.”

[giggle]

So, thou must see. If I’m wrong—if thou art a figment of my heart’s desire . . . then this is no ritual. Tis suicide, nothing more.

[passionate moan as you rock your hips into him]

(whispering seductively)  
But I think not. I think thy cock speaks for thyself.

[gasp]

(seductive tone)  
My stalwart farmhand, my one true love—I can feel thy cock throbbing in my chest. I can feel thine elixir seeping into my very core. My love, thou art sitting in a pool of my blood, thy cock bespattered with bits of my tattered loins. My heart flutters in your embrace. And instead of fleeing in terror, thine arms art wrapped around me, and thy cock aches for release.

[kiss trailing with a soft giggle]

If thou art not my truest love, then thou hath fetishisms most particular and odd.

[giggle cut off by a sharp gasp as he thrusts up into you]

(passionate tone)  
Thy thrusts speak thine heart true. [moan] Hold me close, and take me to the brink. [whimper] Thou art—[gasp]—thou art incredible. My heart skips in anticipation.

[improv passionate kissing with intermittent gasps and moans]

{sound of spell being cast}

(excited tone)  
Thy cock grows once more. [gasp] I-I can feel thee betwixt my lungs. [moan] Thy cock is—[whimper]—closing fast. Twill all be over soon, my love. [long moan] Press my bosom to thee and hold me close.

[continued kissing and moaning]

{sound of spell being cast}

[shocked gasp]

(shocked tone)  
My love! Thine cock! [gasp] I-I felt it strike my heart! [moan] T-twas a glorious feeling. I-I can’t describe it. Please, I beg of thee, keep thrusting. Give my heart all thy love!

[moans and cries of pleasure]

(excited tone)  
Thou art reaching a dangerous point now. If thou holdest true, thou wilt soon pierce my heart. [deep kiss] When that happens, I shall—[moan]—I shall release my spell on thee. Thou wilt—[gasp]—thy cock shall spurt forth with great force. [kiss] Art thou ready? Art thou ready to—[whimper]—cum for me?

[continued moans and cries]

Tis time, my love. [moan] I shall give thee a sign. When the time is right—[gasp]—thrust forth and pull me down unto thine length. It won’t be long now.

[continued moans and cries]

{sound of spell being cast}

(desperate tone)  
Now! Pierce my soul, and fill me with all thy hast to give! I’m cumming!

[loud scream of pain and pleasure as he rams his cock into your heart]

[Improv orgasm]

[weak sputtering gasps, and coughing]

(weary tone)  
Oh, my love. Thy seed is coursing through my veins.

[deep kiss trailing with a weak cough]

Tis warm . . . So warm.

[long moan]

My magic is failing. [cough] Thine cock is shrinking fast.

(short pause)

Deepest regrets, my love. I fear—[gasp]—I fear the ritual has failed. I can feel myself fading into the darkness.

[sputtering coughs]

I-I suppose our love wast not true after all. Twas not but a fantasy.

[tired moan]

At least I—[cough]—at least I get to die in thine arms. [soft giggle]

Please, my love, promise me—[moan]—when I’m gone, take my body out to the clearing behind my hut. [whimper] Bury me underneath the crooked oak tree.

[weak cough and moan]

I wish to feel its roots grow through me—to feel it pull me up into its trunk. Twill be beautiful. [cough] Canst thou promise me? Promise me thou wilt—

(confused tone)  
What art thou doing? Why art thou holding my knife?

[surprised gasp]

(surprised, concerned tone)  
Hath thou lost thy mind? Thou hath pierced thine own flesh. Thou bleedest most profuse—

[sigh of understanding[

(happy tone)  
Thou art . . . giving me thy blood . . . as I did for thee before . . .

[stifled sob]

Twas not a dream after all. [gasp] Thou art my one true love.

[happy giggle]

Thy blood—Tis bringing me back from the brink.

[gentle kiss]

Oh, my love. My most beloved. Thou hath saved me. That’s it. Hold me close. Let us bleed together—heal together.

[long passionate kiss trailing with a moan]

Lie back, my love. Let us rest.

[shifting sound as you both gently fall back onto the bed]

[long contented sigh]

(sleepy tone)  
I love thee. [kiss] So much. [moan] Thine embrace is warm—I feel I could melt in thine arms tonight.

[sleepy sigh]

On the morrow, I shall take thee as my apprentice. [gentle kiss] I shall give thee all I know—all my knowledge. [kiss] All my love. [kiss] I shall give thee my heart—[moaning kiss]—and my aching cunt.

[long passionate kiss]

Everything.

[Sigh as you begin to fall asleep]

I can’t . . . hang on. Sleep beckons me . . .

[gentle yawn]

I . . . love . . . thee . . .

[Long contented sigh as you trail off to sleep]


End file.
